Don't Call It Love
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: Riza is engaged to another gunman and is even scheduled to marry soon until she is unexpectantly sent on mission. Roy, the man who loves her, isn't anything but upset and is bound by determination to win back her heart... or is it already to late?
1. Chapter One: Prolog

**AN:** It's funny, you know, how I just all of a sudden have these sparks of creativity that blossom out of nowhere and yet, I haven't finished ANY of my other, longer, stories as well -at least, I have them all written out and ready to update whenever I choose too.

Anyway, this particular piece was thought of when I was lathering shampoo in my hair -I don't know why but I always get my ideas for a good ROYAI when I'm taking a shower -wierd huh:

Well I hope you like this one, it's going to be great smiles uncontrollably

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Roy was sitting outside of the motel room in a rocking chair with a brandy glass in his hand. He was resided in small town in Eastern and with Riza, who at this moment was stirring within the paper-thin walls. He could hear the soft rustling of clothing and bedsheets within...  
How many times had he done this? Roy had been picking fights with her ever since he recieved the letter about month ago...  
There, on the light parchment, was the elegant penmanship asking for his presence at a Military Engagement party from Riza. He still didn't know who the lucky man was but he was certain of one thing -he hated who ever it was.  
Now he sat, by himself, on the balcony of the tall building and overlooking the darkening landscape. Roy was feeling nostaligic at this particular moment in time but he was also feeling angry -he hated it when he was losing...There was no question, nothing without a doubt, no ands, ifs, buts, or anything -he was _going_ lose Riza She would be married within the next year and Roy, a blind fool, would still be an eligible bachelor at the age of thirty-five.  
"Damn him." He cursed under his breath. Roy kicked the air with his boot feeling a sense of resentment swelling underneath his skin. He hated this feeling and to think in those brief moments in Central, he was happy? To think in those breif moments, Riza and him were actually _getting somewhere_? Preposterous!  
Roy frowned watching the moon radiate in all its splendor just like all his memories were doing –shining with blinding lights, lights he couldn't turn off or blow out. They burned him from the inside out…  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked.  
Roy didn't acknowledge her there as she tilted her head and a few straying blonde hairs fell into her face, playfully. Now, she sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
"How long are you going to keep this up, _sir_?" She hissed and emphasized certain acrimony in the words, sir.  
"Go to bed, _Lieutenant_." He said, returning the repugnant behavior as her engagement ring glittered in the light of the twinkling moonlight…

* * *

AN: Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted you guys to get a feel for how my story will take on it's shape. This chapter will continue it's course after the next couple chapters because the next couple updates will be set in Central before Roy and Riza got their orders for this particular mission and when Roy discovered his Lieutenant was engaged! OH NO

So if you like, PLEASE REVIEW and yes, I promise a most fulfilling update/story :


	2. Chapter Two: The Letter

**AN: **Yay for reviewers:

Envious Rinoa Mustang

Ginsensu  
OTP  
winglessfairy25  
kuroxdoragon  
Blackened.Blossom

Yes, I am excited to say the least because I'm glad people are already interested in this story! In my opinion the story is only going to get better from here on out so please, keep up the wonderful reviewing.

Anyway, just some general information here:  
This chapter is the beginning of what happened before Roy and Riza were assigned a mission in the East. So basically it's a Roy and Riza flashback. I will inform you when the flashback ends, setting them back in the Eastern Motel together...

for now though, please enjoy!

* * *

The Letter

* * *

_Dear Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_Your First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, has cordially invited you to a Military Engagement Party. _

_She has also requested that you speak at the Party as well, sharing a few words expressing your feelings of congratulation to her on her new, soon-to-be husband. _

_Please, if you wish to speak, be there for rehearsal at five-thirty sharp and please be dressed and ready to begin. _

_The Party shall be held on October 15th, at seven o clock in the Lobby in building four. Refreshments will be provided prior to the entertainment and speakers of Assembly._

_We hope to see you there! _

* * *

The day was beautiful. Indeed, too beautiful for it could not exemplify the hatred boiling into the bottomless pit of Roy's conscience. He wouldn't so much as speak or lay eye contact with Riza the entire time he was filling out paperwork. 

Yes, he was actually finishing his assignments on time and none too busy with the petty conversations passed between him and his subordinates. He was too concentrated on other things like his bills and his problems –the engagement- he had to do something to get that crap off his mind so he was actually doing his paperwork and actually taking the time to read it too...

Too bad the hours in between were only short lived because the sky outside of his windows was turning a dark blue with the sun slowly sinking beneath the purple clouds.

"Sir," She asked, glancing at the clock.

"It's almost"—

"Understood Lieutenant, you are dismissed." He snapped solemnly never leaving his documents on his desk.

She was shocked and let her eyes rest on him uneasily. He's never been arduous with his paperwork and he's never been so strict. It was bothering her because she liked it when he'd occasionally avert his eyes off his own desk to wink at her or even smile but today…he was acting completely polar-opposite.

Riza stiffened up and marched over and put her hands over lamentations of next week's paperwork. He looked up, only to meet her red, fiery eyes for a few brief seconds before propping his elbows onto his desk and resting his chin on his folded knuckles.

"Something you wish to tell me Hawkeye?"

"What I meant, sir," She sighed, "Was for you to go home."

"No." He simply stated, narrowing his eyes on her "I have other business to attend to."

"_Business_, sir?" She raised a brow and straightened her posture as he rose from his chair.

"Let me cut to chase because I'm sick of keeping my ear to the floor," He snapped again and catching Riza's attention. She clenched her fist not liking his approach when leaned his face inwards only inches away from hers…

"Colonel"—

"Who is it? Tell me."

"What?"

"Stop playing stupid"—

"So," Riza said, quietly as she turned away from him, "You got the letter…"

"You're damn right I did so why wasn't I even"—

"I never told you because I didn't care for you to know." She looked over him in disbelief. She even noticed a certain hurt piercing through his black orbs –was he _jealous_?

"Heh," He folded his arms and tucked his ink pen back in his drawer. Her ring glistened slightly…

He shoved his chair back into his desk and walked casually over with his hands tucked into the trouser pockets of his uniform. He put on his trench coat and paid her a one last glance.

"Whoever it may be, Riza," He said, "I hope he makes you happy."

He left the office without another word...

* * *

ooo heck yes, another, well at least I hope it was a wonderful one at that, chapter!  
so please, everyone, review me and I will gladly give you the next update and I'll do it quickly prior to the amount of reviews I recieve. 


	3. Chapter 3: Recollections and Desire

**AN**: Bit of a long chapter we have here and it is filled with many time frames so listen up. Riza is basically reflecting on a memory, obviously before her engagement (long before her engagment to be honest), and may I just go ahead and ask for no flames -okay thanks- anyway it's a memory she recalls when walking back to her apartment after her conversation with Roy back in office (in the previous chapter) and she wonders about him and why he didn't say a certain thing back to her...

read and review/ and like I said before, if you don't like where it ended up, then please, don't FLAME ME!

* * *

No matter what she did, much less said, he managed to make her feel completely inferior without trail or error –and he even did it efficiently. What had she done now? She'd only given herself a glimmer of hope in moving on and finding someone who could actually repay her the love she deserved. She was sick of waiting for Roy Mustang. So she did the unthinkable –she had found another. 

His named was Jesse Lacey; a sniper and it was funny, she had known him for a long time and it never once occured to her that she had developed a light hearted crush on the man after she given up all hope on Roy. It isn't hard to believe, since the Colonel had plenty of other woman at his hand, that Riza was pining for Jesse.

They first met in Ishbal when they were stationed together in the same routes, shooting the same people. He was a handsome man who was only twenty-nine and had plenty of charisma and charm –but, Riza frowned now- he was certainly no Roy Mustang. Yet, she felt as if she had fallen in love in with the man because he taught her things she didn't know were possible in men.

Jesse set knew standards for her to follow because men could be sensitive people too, compassionate but why wasn't Roy! He's just another dog of the Military, only interested in sex and the amount of bars and stripes on his uniform –she knew she was just lashing out because she knew the Colonel all to well to know that his ambition was much, much more than that –but because of that ambition he was too blind to see that she had been waiting on him- now, she sighed, it was too late…

Riza was walking now in the rain with it running down her face because she didn't bother to bring an umbrella but it didn't seem to bother her. It was mixed with tears anyway because it was always nights like this that brought back memories…

Clutching her soaked coat tighter around her, she wished, silently of course, that the rain would wash away her memories in a single strife. She really needed to stop relying on such stupid dreams…

Riza had always loved him –for God sakes, she'd been waiting for him for almost fifteen years but he never once, until now, showed even a shred of consideration well…that too was lie.

Rain. It all seemed to fall in the same place and hit the ground with the same intensity…Again, she was caught wishing those memories would wash away!

* * *

"Thanks." She said walking into the dimly lit hallway of her apartment. Roy loomed behind, happy to get out from the rain. 

"It's no problem, glad I brought an umbrella…"

Riza smiled warmly setting her things on the table and then turning her attention to Black Hayate who was scrambling down the hall with dry paws. He ran first to Roy who closed the door behind him.

"Hey scamp." He teased the dog bending down and then scratched him behind his ears. The pup lapped his hands and tugged impatiently on his uniform sleeve.

"Sit." Riza commanded and saw that Black Hayate immediately let go, sat in attention when panting as he looked up at Roy.

"So you taught the thing some tricks?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that." She said wiping her face with even wetter hands. She looked out the window as she stood in the dining area and saw the rain growing worse.

"Maybe you should stay, at least until the rain calms down. I know how much you hate it." She suggested when walking into the living room area, across from the dining room. She looked at the fireplace, ignoring the flames and turning on her lamp. She approached Roy to help him take off his wet trench. She set it upon the coat rack to dry and then smiled, before decending down the dark corridor that connected further in her house.

The apartment smelled vaguely of jasmine and cornflower, something he had always tasted when he was around Riza at work. He smiled, faintly…

"I don't suppose you're hungry," She called from the other end of the house, "Are you?"

"I could go for some food." He said walking down the hallway. Sometimes, he thought, he was a little too curious for his own good because when he peaked into the bathroom, the one that connected into Riza's bedroom, he saw her bare back with the transmutation array appearing in the mirror- he quickly withdrew his gaze back onto the walls of her corridor.

Yea, he was turning bright pink but it wasn't because of such stupid things like, she was so _hot_, but because he was embarrassed. He still could hear her screaming from that time in Ishbal –the time he burned it for her…

He hated himself for ever putting her through so much pain –he'd rather let it burn a hole through him instead of her and he wished it could've been his burden instead of hers…

"Something wrong?" She asked suddenly appearing before him. She was barefooted and her hair was let down, curling over her shoulders. He thought, to himself of course, that she could never be anymore beautiful.

Roy then noticed she had changed into a light blue, cotton oair of pajamas. They looked familiar.

"You can still fit in those?" He gaped. She laughed when walking past him.

"Yea," She nodded, "I guess I can."

"But-but you've had them ever since your father taught me." Roy was astonished when following her into the kitchen.

"It's not been long, has it?" She grabbed some noodles from the pantry and Roy helped by getting a pot from the cabinet.

"Well it's just…" He trailed off when watching her fill the pot with warm, running water from the sink.

"It's funny that you say that, actually," She paused when fetching a can of tomato sauce.

"Because if I do recall, _Mr. Mustang," _She teased, "You had pink ones."

"I did not." Roy retaliated.

"You did because I remember father calling you a pretty boy."

"Did he really call me that?"

Riza began to laugh when setting the pot full of water onto the stove and she leaned against the counter, smiling at Roy.

"Yes, he did."

"Heh," He mused, "You're old man had a wicked sense of humor."

"Yea…" She frowned when remembering the day of his burial, "He did, didn't he?"

Roy saw her sudden mood swing when she solemnly turned back to the sullen pot of water.

"I'm sorry I"—

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I fix us something to eat?" She suggested quietly, when tilting her head at a peculiar angle. She smiled, faintly…

"Yes, of course."

He left her there and made a cozy spot on her couch and burying his cold feet into the crevice of pillows. Black Hayate then joined him minutes later.

"He really likes you, you know?" Riza smirked when bringing out spaghetti and then she almost slipped on the rug. Roy's eyes widened when he scrambled to her side and caught her.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath, almost inaudibly and at this Roy started to snicker.

"Hahaha very funny sir." She composed herself, setting the food onto the dining table.

"You do realize we're not in office, don't you?" He asked. She felt her mouth drop a little and her cheeks purse a sense of warmness; she was blushing when chuckling to herself.

"Yes, of course, _Roy_."

He sat down and reached to serve himself some food when suddenly Black Hayate jumped onto the counter, directly onto the spoon…

A wad of noodles crashed into Roy's face! The sauce fell over his nose and dribbled over his lips and chin…

Riza burst into laughter as she held her stomach when seeing Roy sneeze out noodles from his nose. He growled in disdain when seeing the black pup dash away down the safe refuge of Riza's bedroom.

"Come back here, you!" He stood, running after him and Riza blinked curiously.

"And just what do you think you're gunna do to him!" She raced after Roy with a damp rag in hand.

"That little monster got sauce in my eye –it burns!"

"Then hold still and let me clean it up, will you!" She called back when reaching her room.

"Just wait till I find him I'll"—

Riza reached out, cupping Roy's cheek in her palm and lathering a cold cloth on his nose, and then over his eyes. She started to giggle again.

"And just what do you find so funny?" Roy growled.

"Nothing." She smirked, wiping the last bit of tomato sauce from his nostrils. For some moments they stared at each other with warm laughter until Roy noticed the rain still falling harder than ever outside of her window.

"I hate rain." He said, walking toward the open blinded window and with his fingers he wiped some perspiration off the windows.

"I love it."

"Why? It's cold and…and wet." He complained but saw Riza pay him a _duh _sort of look.

"It's…peaceful. It reminds me of that time when we walked out in"—

"In the pastures, ahh," Roy smiled, warmly.

"I remember that and you complained because your shoes were dirty."

"I did not." Riza said.

"You did because you almost fell into the ditch."

"Oh…" She recalled, quietly.

When she peered to her left, she saw her clock read 6:56 and when she looked at Roy, their faces were abnormally close. She was growing nervous as he leaned in and their lips met!

Without any hesitation, Riza let her hands cup his neck as he allowed his forearm to wrap around her waist with his other, free hand, clutching her hips and pushing his body stiffly against her own.

His lips were soft; potent but very thin. She could smell a soft, subtle scent of cologne and one that was most enticing.

Her tiny body was pushed to the right and soon Roy was leaning again the bedpost of her divan and he found her body looming, awkwardly over his. He traced his fingertips from her hips to her thigh, gently lifting it so she made her position into more of a straddle. Roy was even growing anxious as he felt her pelvis grind into his groin…

Something triggered, something intangible, to be more exact, uncontrollable actions ensued and Roy was soon finding himself pinning her wrist down and trailing his wet mouth over the crevices of her neck and jaw cavities. She was breathing, edgy of course, but heavily…

"This is dangerous." He managed to grunt when pulling his belt off and buttoning his standardized trousers.

"We shouldn't." She answered but ignoring her morality when feeling his hands unravel the seam of her sleepwear. Her naked legs were becoming visible.

"But"—They said in unison when looking at each other's flustered faces, trickling with early stages of perspiration and they kissed again.

"This can be kept a secret." He whispered, continuing his maneuver of buttons and loops on his attire.

"_Our_ secret." She whispered now, as Roy pushed it inside her.

She sighed and dug her nails into the blades of his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"Roy," She moaned, quietly. He drove harder.

"I-I love you"—She was cut off by his lips again and this time when she felt sweat, drip off of his body, onto her bare chest she pushed pressing her hips into his –he groaned when trying to support his and hers weight.

* * *

It was raining harder now…She was crying again when turned the key of her apartment. Riza tumbled wistfully though her front door and into the dimly lit hallway of her apartment. 

After she was through settling down and putting things away, she was in front of her fireplace and stared hopelessly at the flames…

Black Hayate whimpered from behind her and she turned to smile with eyes full of hurt; yet, she walked over to plot herself on the sofa.

"He never said it back…" She whispered before falling asleep by herself into the quiet void of her apartment; Roy managed to make her feel completely inferior without trail or error –and he even did it efficiently- but why did he do is so elusively?

The clock read 6:56….

* * *

so how was it? I hope I didn't move too fast but I wanted to develop some cold tension between them to make it seem harder for Roy to win her back, after all, why didn't he say it back if he knew he loved her too? Hmm...you'll find out soon enough but for now, it's time you review and give me honest opinions (and compliments) !!

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it

(ps-I'll update prior to the amount of reviews I recieve)


	4. Chapter 4: A Colonel's Regret

**AN: **Sorry you guys that it's short but...homework can be such a bitch sometimes

* * *

He picked up the phone and was very tempted to call her but didn't. He slammed it back down and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He cussed under his breath as he stomped around his apartment.

Why was he being so immature about this –why! Roy was acting irrational and wished to overcome these feelings by suppression but the very thought of her being in the arms being kissed by the very lips of another man made him boil.

He loved her –didn't she know that?

Suddenly he frowned…

"No," He sighed, pushing his knuckles into the crease of his trouser pockets, "She couldn't have."

Dating wasn't just a game to him and it mattered, somewhat but he had always had something, well at least he thought so, shared with Riza like he had with no other woman. It was an unstated relationship where he'd risk his life just as easily she'd risk hers for him –it was implied compassion of immeasurable affection. Besides, wasn't as if he was _tied down_ to a certain _other _woman but… Riza must've stepped aside when seeing him off.

Now he cringed at the very thought her _waiting _for someone like himself. Truth be known, he didn't want to make her feel obligated to love him back but then again, she said it to him before. How stupid was he, he scolded himself mentally.

"I should've just…" He finished his sentence in his head, _told her. _

He collapsed on his recliner and stared ominously at the clock with tired, frustrated eyes and then peered at his window. Why wasn't he able, successfully of course, to express himself for her? He's never been a man with words but a man of actions – and he'd even shown her how much she cared…. This brought his attention to the window, displaying rain crashing down.

He was remembering _it _again and he caught himself smiling faintly. Believe it or not, Roy had been a virgin until he and Riza inexplicitly did those kinds of things together… He's never even kissed a woman on the mouth until he met her! Yea, sure, he'd been on dates but it's never been anything more than the lock in arms and gentle kiss on the cheek –and occasionally, if the woman were lucky enough, he'd peck them- but nothing more!

"Why the hell do they make me out to be some player!" He gritted his teeth when thinking of Havoc and his stupid games in competing who could get the most women. It was stupid but nevertheless, it was fun, in some ways –he supposed.

Roy sighed. How sad he was, missing out on something he could've easily prevented and now, he'll never get the chance to tell her. He wouldn't ruin anything between her and her newly wed because…because he just wasn't that type of man; he did count himself as a gentleman after all and if it meant sacrificing his happiness, for hers, then so be it.

"But why the hell is everything so damn inconsistent!" He blurted again tossing his boots off his feet and propping them on top of his coffee table. Now he rested his chin inside his palm.

He glanced down and caught eye of a piece of paper…

"I wish I didn't have to write about you and _him_…"

He looked too his left and noticed the clock, reading 6:56…

* * *

AN: I AM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. I'm wearing the stupidest smile on my face but I'm serious. I love hearing from you guys! So, if you could, please take 10 seconds out of your day and please leave me a nice review.

Thanks again! & keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

The day was a bore. Roy was starting feel uninterested with all the stuff he'd been reading but every time Riza would glance at him or even near herself toward him, he'd surrender by drowning into the filing paper or dip his pen into the ink. He hated to be so close to her without feeling bitter but at the same time so poignant.

"Sir, it's lunch"—

"You can leave." He nodded, warmly. She responded with a faint smile and a quick leave from the office. Havoc was still in there but with no else but them left, Roy kicked up his feet and felt his stomach growl. He was hungry but…he didn't care to eat anything.

"Hey Chief?" Havoc asked, "You know Riza's getting hitched?" Roy gave him a cold stare with venomous eyes…

"I'm well aware, Lieutenant." He growled.

"But I thought….uh…." He trailed of with anxious eyes flickering over the room and he rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

"I thought you two were, well, you know"—

"Obviously not." Roy snapped boorishly. Havoc jumped at the immediate display of displeasure in the Colonel's voice and took the opportunity so console him.

"Riza's in love with"—

"Hey Boss!" Breada interrupted by poking his head into the office and all eyes were set on him.

"There's a call for you on line six –I think it's Furher!" He informed.

"Put it through." Roy jumped up, undraping his feet and then paying a nervous glance at Havoc before lifting the receiver.

"Colonel Mustang," Roy said casually.

"Yes sir, of course, right away sir." After a moment of light conversation, Roy had hung up the phone.

"Well?" Havoc sighed.

"Looks like the Lieutenant and I are to see Furher King Bradley at once."

* * *

"You must be somewhat familiar with the murders in the town of Creed, correct?" Juliet Douglas asked with a sincere smile as she handed Riza record documents.

"We are, but isn't that for the investigations department to"—

"Ah, Colonel Mustang." Bradley addressed when entering into the office where Mrs. Douglas dwelled sufficiently. Roy and Riza simultaneously saluted with strict faces. Furher signaled his right hand.

"At ease –Riza Hawkeye, may I congratulate you on your engagement?" He took her hand as he rhetorically asked with well mannerism –he smiled.

"Oh, why thank you sir."

"May I also apologize about this mission –it seems though the people in Creed are in need of serious assistance so the state requested an immediate search and find party. I don't want this criminal running around rampant. I'm sorry if it interferes with the Party…"

"It's quite alright, Furher." She bowed her head slightly and very strictly averting her eyes to glance at Juliet who quietly talked on the phone.

"Well, come into my office."

"As you already know, eight girls have gone missing in the last six months and two found dead –I trust you know the exact detail of their deaths, correct?" He asked sternly as he sat himself at his desk.

"They were skinned alive." Roy cast his eyes to the floor. Riza opened the file records in her hands and examined the gruesome pictures of the naked girls that exposed muscle tissue and fleshy bone.

"My god…" She whispered inaudibly reading the descriptions.

"And it seems another three girls have been recently announced missing –we have reason to believe that they're dead but we won't know that for sure until we get at the bottom of this bastard's game. His prime targets are young women –so I want you to keep a sharp eye out for Hawkeye, Mustang –understood?"

"Yes sir, you have my word." He answered with a salute.

"Good. The next train for Creed, which by the way is a town in the East, leaves tomorrow morning and I wouldn't pack any of the State issued uniforms –we want this as undisclosed as possible so make sure you're discreet about this assignment. We don't want to stir up any trouble in that town. We'll be ready for your assistance if you should need any help, Colonel." The Furher announced.

"Yes, of course sir."

"Well done, you're dismissed."

* * *

this is the last chapter of flashbacks -next chapter will continue with the prolog at the beginning of the story.

i hope you enjoyed it, although it may have been short but please review and I'll be more than happy to update with the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Let Love Not Be Forgotten

**AN: **As I informed in the last chapter, this is the continuation of the present when Roy was sitting on the balcony of the motel him and Riza registered in. It's in the town of Creed in the East.

I'm starting to wonder if I should've put this in the mature section due to all the sexual situations -but... my story isn't really composed of all that _jazz_ more like, the feelings they feel in between it. I don't want to offend anybody by no means with all the stuff Roy and Riza are doing but I believe it's long overdue since she's engaged, which in fact, heats up the plot and tension between them... I think so at least. You'll see what I'm talking about in later chapters

Anyway, no flames please because there is smut...(AGAIN)

* * *

"How long are you going to keep this up, _sir_?" She hissed and emphasized certain acrimony in the words, sir. 

"Go to bed, _Lieutenant_." He said, returning the repugnant behavior as her engagement ring glittered in the light of the twinkling moonlight…

"Well before I go to bed," She sat in the chair beside him, "I would like to take a shower but I don't have shampoo."

Roy shrugged.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" She screeched.

"What to do you mean what the hell is the matter with me!" Roy yelled back.

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

He gave her look but she ignored it.

"Forgive me but you've been such an asshole lately!"

"Oh," He smirked, "And suppose you've been _perfect _ever since we arrived here"—

"That's not the point. Whatever's bothering you, just"—

"I'll go to the market for you." He interrupted haphazardly and then stalked past her in mid-sentence. Riza's mouth agape…

"Did you make a list of things you wanted?" He asked when putting on a plaid blazer and straightening his pant legs. She followed him but grabbed a grocery list on the counter top beside the single bed. He smiled at her, masking his anger as best he could. She boiled…

"How can you just go from that to"—

"Riza! Will you just give me the damn list?" He flustered, upon seeing it in her hand, snatching it and was out of the door.

When it slammed behind him and Riza slunk to the floor beginning to feel herself go weak from the inside. Her body was twitching and she hadn't even taken the time to notice he made her break a sweat.

"Damn you." She cursed as she curled into a ball on the bed.

* * *

He was wondering down the aisle filled with bright bottles and soaps. Roy was eyeing the different feminine products with bashful eyes and faltering skittishly over the shaving and hair removal products. He came upon the deodorants and exotic scented powders until he, intensely blushing, came across Trojan branded condoms. 

"Sheesh." He muttered to himself as he stood for a moment, examining the box, rubbing the back of his neck and nervously looking around him to see if anyone saw him looking at them. He gulped hard before continuing his pace down the speckled marble floors.

Finally, Roy sighed in relief, he had reached the shampoo and hair care products. He glanced down at his list but found that Riza was so mad that she hadn't bothered specifying the type of shampoo she preferred. He winced when looking at the diversity of the brands and scents…

"Great…" He crouched down and started to scan from the bottom shelf but found nothing of great interest. The colors seemed to plain for Riza, well, at least he thought so. He glanced up at the higher priced shampoos and found something most alluring.

A bottle of _Cascada_ sat upright and was royal purple with white flowers. Roy smiled when reading the scent- _Jasmine_.

* * *

Water was running feverishly over Riza's skin and she shivered feeling the warmth trickle over the crevices of her breast and thighs. She was a beautiful woman no doubt and her skin was perfectly toned and flawless. No man in their right mind would turn down a date, even a one night stand, with the infamous beauty, Riza Hawkeye –too bad she was already in love with someone else. But...she'd never get another chance with the only person she ever loved –Roy Mustang. It was so complicated, actually, because she knew she'd always have those feelings for Roy but she knows she can't just sit there and wait and hurt for the rest of her life –that's why she had Jesse to thank. Come to think of it, she'd better call him soon… 

Steam was rising and fogging the glass door of the shower when someone barged into the humid bathroom. Riza grew tomato red and pressed herself further away from the glass with angry eyes.

"I thought I locked the door!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down." Roy spoke calmly as he approached the glass door. Riza desperately wished she had her gun to bluff him off…

"Roy –Sir- don't you _dare _open this door –WHAT are you doing!" She threatened with vexed eyes.

"You forgot your towel." He offered collectively tossing it on the rack beside the curtain chaff in her reach just behind the door and she softened when seeing his mood had changed. He was actually being cheerful.

"Oh…" She sighed and loosened her body up. She knew he couldn't see anything but the outline of her body behind the fog anyway.

"And I figured you can't really wash your hair without this." He opened the door…

She gasped holding a green washcloth covering what she could.

"Chill out –it's nothing I haven't seen anyway." He teased and he watched her mouth gawk open. She slapped him and took the shampoo out of his hand with red cheeks. He rubbed his face but then felt the door closing and he resisted.

"Roy." She spoke crossly.

"Riza," He said keeping a steady hand on the open door, watching her closely, "I just wanted to apologize...so, I'm sorry."

Riza's eyes widened but frowned when he took the liberty in closing the glass frame for her but before it latched closed, she reached out grabbing his wrist and jerking him forward.

"Roy I"—

"Finish taking your shower." He said.

"Yes…of course."

He began to feel aroused watching the water drip over her and the steam rise in his face. Riza's fist ceased in clenching his shirt and he was starting to grow wet. They were leaning in again, close enough to feel each other's breath and they almost had an inclination to kiss –they were close enough anyway. Roy knew better and tried to steer clear despite what their emotions were manipulating.

"Riza?" He tried to waver her stare.

"Hm? Oh." She let go and nodded when watching him encase her to her privacy once more by leaving her alone in the bathroom. She shook uncontrollably.

_I still love…him_

* * *

When she came out, wrapped in her towel and still moist from the steam, she saw that the lights were off now and Roy turned over in the bed they were going to share. He looked as if he had just fallen asleep. She could hear him breathing very quietly. She approached him and sat on the bed making him stir. He was facing her now with his bangs messy and tangled and his mouth lopsided as he shifted his weight. Roy twitched occasionally and it made her smile. Riza, without thinking, ran her fingers in his hair, removing the bangs that flooded his face and when she did this, he opened his eyes slightly, staring at her. 

She was marvelous in that moment because the moonlight from the open balcony shown through on her figure. Outlining her in what looked like ghostly silk. Roy sat upright facing her.

Her hair was wet, reeked of jasmine, and draping over her bare shoulders.

"How did you know that I like jasmine?"

"Your apartment smelled like it." He answered.

She blinked curiously watching his eyes weaken –did he remember that night, she wondered.

"You remember?"

"How could I forget?" He sighed turning his body to edge of the bed and rubbed his face in his palms. Roy's eyes were tired but relentless to draw closed with her nearby.

"Then why didn't you say it back?" She muttered.

"What?" He asked turning back to her but found she crawled on the bed closer to him and he flinched.

"Were you unsure or afraid?"

"Riza what are you"—

"I told you I loved you but you didn't say it back." She cut into his sentence sharply, pressing her unwavering, belligerent eyes down his throat.

"Is this what's become of our situation, _Lieutenant_?" He asked angrily.

"All because I didn't say it back –you should know me better than that! Oh, and I suppose making love with you isn't good enough"—

"That's not what I said so don't put words in my mouth, _Colonel_!"

He stood up and paced around a bit to relieve some stress -when would they stop arguing like this?

"Goddamit Riza, you know I'm not much with words so how can you expect me to say something, in that degree, back? I've heard it before so I was afraid to."—

"Oh from who? You're prostitutes"—

"Are you jealous-? Because you shouldn't be; my feelings for you have never changed!" He snapped.

"Don't turn the tables on me"—

"How dare you use those women against me –I've never so much as kissed them!" He hissed wondering around in the dark. Riza was shocked. He _could_ be lying, she told herself but somewhere, on the inside, from the way he pleaded –she _knew_ differently.

Was this all one misunderstanding? How _unfortunate_…

He approached the bed again seeing Riza had calmed down.

"How can you just…marry him?" He controlled his acrimony.

"Because; I thought I was sick of waiting for you…."

"Are you?" Roy asked quietly.

"I waited for fifteen years"-

"How misfortunate"

"It's much more than that," Riza said.

"Do you love him?" Roy asked.

Riza shook again. She wasn't sure and the whole situation was becoming unbearable. Every breath she took she felt like she was walking on thin ice because she knew who she truly loved -but what could she possibly do now? Moments passed and Riza refused to answer. Riza watched Roy as he turned face her again. She lost it...

Riza, without hesistation or second thought, grabbed his arms and pulled him forward so that her lips crashed on his. Roy wanted to stop her because whatever she may have felt for him, would be soon gone anyway -due to the marriage- but he found he was acting _differently. _

He feverishly grabbed her wet hair in between his fingers and pressed his lips into hers.

Her towel slipped off and her body was pressing against his clothes. He started to feel aroused again…

This time she was the one who was anxious to undress him. He was panting but kissed her neck and jaw cavities like he did before. His strong hands enfolded her beneath his touch and he could feel her shake uneasily.

"This isn't right"—

"It is." Riza whispered.

"But..."

"Let me be the judge of right and wrong." She said his whole name, "It's my marriage and my call -I'm willing to risk it."

"Why?" Roy grunted as he felt she trailed her mouth over his neck and down his chest. Roy sighed before pushing her under him. He stared down at her and pulled a damp blonde bang from her face. She nodded…

Roy now pushed inside her and she yelped. He tried to hush her with each thrust but he'd given up. Her hands were curling over his shoulder blades and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to coax the amount of pleasure filling inside her. It was as if ecstasy was completely taking control and her energy was draining from each stroke he performed.

It felt _right_.

"Because I love you," She sighed as he bit and licked her neck, trailing his wet mouth to her ear

"I love you too." He interrupted her thoughts and pressed his hips, feeling her knees buckled in surrender. She clung tighter trying to quiet herself.

They made love into the early hours of the morning until they were both too tired to move. Even when they fell asleep, Roy wrapped his right hand around her waist and she curled underneath him, safely.

They slept soundless together, covered in sweat, but peacefully under the cotton sheets until the afternoon sun greeted the window with bright light.

She had forgotten to call Jesse…

* * *

well, so, how was it? I wanted them to reinvent those for each other because this'll help other tension, later in the story when the wedding takes place. I hope you enjoyed it! 

and if so, please REVIEW (at least six reviews, please) and I promise, the next chapter will be good.


	7. Chapter 7: Hopeless Romantic

Alright, ladies and gentlemen, who have waited ever so patiently for my update, I have the story why, if you care, it's taken me so long to finally get back on here. My old computer crashed but instead of getting a regular PC, my parents go a Mac... As you know, Macs aren't compatible with this site, at least I'm not aware of it being so but anyway, my mother finally got Firefox/Mozilla :D. I was happy, to say the least because I haven't gotten around to any updates -so here you go, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The wind was blowing strangely in the morning as if foreseeing terror but nevertheless, Riza grew to her feet and tumbled onto the balcony, half naked but covered in a single, thin, bed sheet. Her long, silky, golden hair was curled and flowing in the mid morning breeze. She had missed the sunrise, she supposed, to sleep in and now she was clouded in ruckus. She had forgotten to call Jesse... 

At that thought, she turned her head to gaze in the Roy's direction through the open glass-slide door, shedding only a puddle of sunlight into the dim room. Riza studied the way he was sleeping with his face buried into the pillow, one hand splayed on what used to be her side of the bed, until she awoke moments ago, and his chest rising in and out, slowly. He was dead asleep; snooziong Zs the size of Central. His bare back showing, trailing down his spine and displaying only a fraction of his rump... He was beautiful, she thought regrettably.

Riza knew inside of herself, somewhere, she could never be ashamed if convicted of this affair -she was still very much in love with Roy but what was killing her was that she was already in a committed relationship, one she couldn't get out of, of course, that's what she believed. Jesse was great, but, Roy was better. What now, she pleaded, what now? She knew who she wanted but also faced the reality in which of knowing what she wants she'll never have.

Roy stirred, as if hearing her thought explode and turned on his side this time, showing his soundless, handsome face and his hair matted on his forehead. She watched him now, with a playful grin as he scratched his neck and grasped the pillow in between his arms. His chest was bare and built, laying before her and she saw his trail of hair leading down his navel just below the sheets.

Riza sighed his time, sadly, letting a tear build up inside her -we'll never be together, Roy, she thought. She allowed her gaze to flow back to the scenery surrounding the hotel but then heard him stir again. Then she heard feet, trailing into the bathrrom and abrupt sound of the closing door. She still stood, waiting. When he came out and approached her he had said nothing to her but did rub her back softly.

"I'm a condemned man, Riza," He said suddenly, "not a righteous leader or war hero, but I have dreams -one of them is for you to be happy," He was talking to her but not looking at her which made her tremble suddenly by his words.  
"I _know_ what plagues your mind," He paused -he did. She wasn't in love with him but instead with anther man. Could he really cause her anymore harm! He bit his lower lip and beared all the regret he was going to feel after he said his confessions... He had caged her long enough and wanted to see her smile again. The world was much more beautiful when she smiled -that's why he's letting her go.

"and I'll be the crutch but I know I could never by the medicine that cures the problem. I may be your commanding officer but I look out for you because I'm your _friend_"- He gave her a peculiar glance and she smiled weakly, "alright, Lieutenant? How about you call him -I'm sure he's worried about you. "

She wanted Roy to shut-up. She didn't love Jesse, she knew that much but she was trapped so she'd deal with it but did he really have to go into that much detail about their current situation, or was she running away from her problems? She shook her head...

"I will." She whispered, trying her best to ignore his usless prattle. She didn't want to call him, she didn't even want to think about Jesse -that's right, she frowned, just run away from all your problems Riza.

"Want some coffee?" Roy asked walking back into the room. He grabbed his boxer breifs and slipped them on ever so casually.

"Sir," She smirked, for the first time in awhile, "You know the answer to that."

* * *

hahahahah I did have another version up here earlier but that's because I lost this copy, so yea, this was the original new update, so please, review! thanks you guys, youre the greatest! 


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Wischire

**AN**: Well I'm happy that no one had forgotten completely about my story. I really am sorry that I haven't been around to update but now that I can I'll be updating prompt and on time, most of the time lol. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

So Riza may have a hard heart sometimes but her heart, this time, had shattered when looking upon the portrait of a proportional family. Her and Roy ventured out to gather information on the ten girls who had gone missing and visited their families. At this particular house, she sensed a loving atmosphere of warm welcoming.  
From the moment she had entered through the screen door, the mother of seventeen year old Alicia, offered a place to sit, the father fixed Roy a pot of coffee and then they both tended to needs of their investigation, answering every question delicately.  
How come her family, her father and mother, never once ventured through their feelings? Her father was too caught up in his research to even so much as pay her a passing glance and her mother never lived long enough to experince the later years of her daughter's life -Riza truly was alone now. Every bit of love that she once knew, as a little girl, had vanished. She never got to experince what family really meant, suddenly, Roy shook her shoulder ripping her from her gaze. 

"Don't think to much into this." He whispered.

"I know, I'm not." She lied, hiding behind her sharp, glass eyes. She turned away from the picture and continued to venture down the hall behind Roy and following up the stairway.

"Now remember you two," The mother called once more, "It's the last room on the left, all other rooms are mainly storage."

"Yes, thanks mam." Roy nodded before continuing his persuit.

They had reached the room and entered through a dust of folded memories and photographs. Upon the walls were arrays of photographs and drawings. Her bed was left messy on her last day seen around Creed, strode across the floor bed sheets, stuffed animals and pillows. Among those things were graded papers, and unfinished homework. Love letters as well notes from friends and Riza bent down to examine the deceased life of this little girl, trying to mask the guilt bubbling under her skin -why was she choking so badly over this -over this measly case? Because she was a little girl, once.

"Sort of sad."

"Is that all you can say?" Riza dropped the paper and walked over to the closet.

Roy didn't respond but instead watched her movement as Riza searched the room, searching for some kind of answer to this kind of evil -she'd never find it. Never. He could see right through her right now, seeing how hard she was taking this and to be honest, she was no good at lying, at least, in this particular moment she wasn't.

"It is sad, that's why you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Riza picked and poked at table beside the door, "Just disappointed."

"We'll find out who did this." Roy vowed, somewhat, approaching her.

"I know that."

* * *

three hours later, lunch, 2:45

* * *

"We can't make up our minds on a few coincidences." Roy concluded but Riza's eyes flashed. 

"A _few_, sir? Be reasonable. You and I both know that it's very suspicious that _all_ of our victims attended the same high school, took the same classes and were taught by the same teacher, who is in fact, may I remind you, male." She retaliated very astutely but her tone was calm, and serene as she took a sip of her water.

"Yes, but assume that it was just a coincidence, we shouldn't rush to fast into these alligations."

"I understand that but you must also take into account that these girls had a great deal in common, hair, skin type, blood type, stature all that -and the classes, in my opinion, just seal it. I believe we should pay Mr. Wischire a visit." She responded.

"Alright, alright, you win, I just don't think this case is that simple -pin pointing a teacher."

"It doesn't hurt to look into these kinds of things, sir, remember that."

"Yea, yea, pass the salt will ya?"

Riza handed him the shaker and continued to stab her salad. She then looked around, they happen to be sitting out on the patio of diner and watched the sun radiate above.

"Where is the high school anyway?" Roy asked between mouthfuls of food.

* * *

A middle aged man with thin rimmed glasses began to pack away his books from his desk when two knocks ascended from his doorway. 

"Mr. Wischire?" Riza asked.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, can we ask you a few questions, concerning a few of your students?" Roy intervened gracefully putting his hand out and shaking the older man's. He nodded.

"This is about those poor girls, isn't it Mr...?"

"Mustang. Roy Mustang." Roy nodded readdressing his first and last name.

"And who is this young lady with you -your wife?" Mr. Wischire asked thoughtfully, smiling.

"No sir, I'm just an assistant for the Colonel." As soon as the words Colonel rolled off her lips, she cupped her mouth and stared bug-eyed at Roy who's mouth dropped a bit.

"Oh, so you are of the Military? That's unusual to have guest like you in Creed."

"Well"--Roy squirmed.

"We're sort of special opts. We came here unannounced to gather any information from any suspects or evidence we may find." Riza cut open into Roy's sentence making her position even more awkward.

"Yes, Yes, I understand. The murders have become more frequent but what brings you to Westford Creedence High?" The old man asked, folding his arms but overlooking Riza with analytical eyes. Roy noticed, somewhat.

"Well, to be honest, sir, you've taught all ten of the girls and we'd like to aqquaint ourselves with the proper information."

"You believe that I could be a suspect, correct, could I not?" Mr. Wischire interjected slyly.

"Possibly."

"Ahh well"--

"Mr. Wischire?" A voice from behind them asked timidly.

A teenager with swaying blonde hair drooped over top her shoulders and she stood tall and stocky with a light brush of freckles over her nose and cheeks. A brow raised on Riza and she paid a slitted pupil's glance toward the old man's direction, suspicion started to raid her mind of all other thoughts.

"Lindsey? What are you doing here so late?"

"I came for tutoring, am I interrupting?"

"No, no, not at all." Riza nodded, patting Roy's shoulder and motioning for the door.

"I suppose we'll meet again tomorrow?" She gave him a beckoning glance but saw that he was already looking at her with soft eyes -she shivered as the teacher's glance sickingly slid up her body.

"Of course, but only after school has let out." He said before Riza and Roy disappeared outside into the hall and away from the classroom.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Sorry, it just slipped sir."

"Well, cat's outta the bag now that everyone knows we're working undercover for the Military -it'll be harder next time to make him talk."


	9. Chapter 9: Blood

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait you guys. I've just been busy, however, since I have an iMac I am unable to indent and paragraph my story, so for those of you who have a problem with it, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do.

Enjoy.

* * *

_  
Drip, drop... drip, drip.  
_ The voices that echoed outside were children, happily playing in the puddles carving into the sidewalks, surrounding the school courtyard. The clouds over head were thick, pungent and moving diligently over the sky. The rain was scarce but quick to drip and drop once or twice. To their left, as Riza and Roy walked out of the double doors of the main building's corridor, were the infants that scampered about, stamping their feet in puddles and frolicing down the streets.  
The thunder _clashed _together, like rocks and when the sound reverberated to the children's ears, they screamed and ran until their shadows melted into the backdrop of the suburbans.

"I should've handled that better." She whispered. Above them the sky was fading into the blackness of night when the sun's rays started to disappear. The storm approached, irridecently, illuminating the lightening that spread it wings over the western part of the sky. It was a desperate, hot, evening. "You should've but no matter, he's obligated to answer any of our questions. He may refuse our interrogations but if we need a search warrant we'll get one." Roy watched her from the corner of his eye but remained stolid.   
"I didn't meant to."  
"Stop apologizing." He tried to soften the mood exploding within her stern expression. Her eyes usually appeared of glass but as she sifted through her own thoughts, right then, it began to turn into iron as the red churned; she was definently frustrated at herself.  
Somehow, over the many years of working with her, Roy is able to see through her actions, her words and most importantly her thoughts. She may think she is puts up a very good front, showing off her incomprehensible mask, cloaking herself underneath her own skin, but in reality he was able to read her just a like an open book.  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, you"-  
"Sir, I've never so much as breathed wrong, in my entire military career, and by doing this, I've released vital information, jepardized our position and possibly, if he is truly the culprit, endangered you and I's life. Tell me, is that something I shouldn't worry about?" She was very quiet but deliberate in emphazising her point. Roy merely looked away as they continued to stalk across the courtyard. The approached a bench facing the road and sidewalk but with their back facing the teacher's parking lot. The lamps flickered as the sky darkened above.  
Riza sighed inwardly and held her tongue as he remained unaffected and almost optimistically inpenatreble. He smiled at her as he seated himself under the dimly lit bench.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, folding her arms.  
"Sitting." He answered. Riza's eyes glared.  
"Just sit down." Roy suggested, shrugging and propping his leg over his knee.  
_Pitter, pitter...patter. Pitter._

"It's starting to rain." "So?"  
"We should return to the apartment." She said looking past him and staring into the lot behind them. She watched all the lamp post turn on and then peered up at the clouds above them, passing lazily overhead, however, the rain started to thicken.  
The drops fell harder and thick, dampening her face and hair. She closed her eyes and let what little fell washed over her face. However frustrated she became, at her own stupidity, it seemed to fade as the rain trickeled over her cheek and jaw bones, lathering her face.  
Roy's hands intertwined within hers...  
"Hm?" She looked astonished at him.  
He didn't allow his eyes to meet hers, instead, he watched the sky as well. The thunder crackled.  
When she let her eyes fall on the lot again, now lit, she saw something she hadn't before. A red Buick, parked on the far side of the lot, was all that left in the lot. Her curiosty was starting to arrouse, until Roy finally faced her...  
She started to grow a little nervous, but he let go of her hand and leaned foward. Their lips brushed slightly until Riza's curiosty, perhaps some of her morality stopped them by interjecting with,  
"Could that be Mr. Wischire's car?"  
"Possibly." He answered, akwardly, pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck.  
_Stupid, stupid. _He mentally scolded himself before stepping before her and walking toward the car. His curiousty too sparked amusement as the Buick seemed like a perfect place to hide a body...if, that were it's case. Riza followed after.  
"Colonel!" She grabbed his arm.  
"Don't, we can't search that, and you know so."  
"I'm not searching." He smirked.  
"Then what is it you think you're doing?"  
"Peeking." He winked and tugged his arm back, as he continued his march to the lifeless vehicle.  
"Wait." She scurried behind him until they met the car, quietly and looking inside.  
"Do you see anything?" He asked, cupping his face and leaning against it's windows.  
Riza walked about on the other side of the car, skittishly look among various things such as papers, money and then...  
"Roy." Her eyes grew large.  
He hurried to her side and saw a large scalpal, hiding underneath the driver's side and on it's blade, a touch of dried blood shined very, very vividly.  
"I think we've found our first suspect."Roy whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret Door

Hello everyone. Sorry but it's been awhile so this chapter might be rusty, however, I think you'll like it. Before you read I must tell you that the seperators are merely seperating Riza actions from Roy's however what they both are doing is happening at the same time (I hope that made sense) Anyway, I'll give you info before you begin: Riza and Roy have just found the scalpal but it's not their place to search his room, however, they do it anyway to find more evidense against him to take him in for questioning. So, Riza and Roy split up so that they both can find an entrance into the school (since it's locked) and then meet up later. This chapter just basically tells you what each of them are doing to get inside and what do once they're inside.

I hope you enjoy -cause I tried to make it suspenseful.

* * *

Riza crouched under the grove of bushes that surrounded the entrance of the school's gym, however, there weren't any doors left unlocked or overlooked. 

"Damn." She cursed, under her breath, as she tucked a golden strand of her hair behind her ear. Riza popped her head up again and walked casually from the sodden soil to the sullen wet pavement. She was beginning to get aggravated with her no-luck streak.  
If she was ever to get anywhere, she needed find an entrance into the school somehow and look around for clues but with Roy already patrolling the courtyard, she doubted there could be any way in the school's back streets.

As she leaned against the brick of the gym's outer wall, she remained quietly contemplative, still allowing her mind to run rampant of angry thoughts and explicative language.

Roy had told her it would've been best if they had split up and found an entrance on their own (since all of the doors to get inside of the school were locked) but what he didn't understand was the risks that were involved when "meeting back up". It was their job to get in, go to his room and search for more evidence to support their suspect theory on Mr. Wischire.

"You stupid, _stupid_ man." Riza growled to herself. She lifted her body off of the brick wall and began to walk until she saw the cafeteria to her far left –she had neglected to check there yet.

* * *

The courtyard proved to be a useless piece of sod. Besides the occasional daisy sprout or tulip beds that intricately decorated the school's main office entrance, there were no gardener sheds or any other way to get into the building.  
"It may be against the law to trespass but what makes this worse is that I'm supposed to uphold this law." He mused himself as he untangled his feet from an enormous weed. Roy bent down to rip it out of the ground before he noticed to his right a wooden shed, located directly beneath a group of bushes that neatly formed the inter circle of holly bushes, surrounding the office entrance.

Roy slapped the back of his lightly, whispering amongst himself, _Why didn't you see this before? _

He finally figured that what he had stumbled upon was a large underground janitor shed and what excited him more was that there were no locks preventing his entering…

* * *

Riza fell through a vent and landed on the flat of her back. A hot pain stabbed through her loin as she tried to regain her composure but instead she just laid quietly from where she fell. 

Darkness bathed the entire cafeteria except for the windows that poured the street lamp's light in. From where she lay, she looked at all the colorful tiles around her and searched for an exit. To her far left, there was door and it shined with flood lights.

After long moments, Riza tried to stand again and when she did, her back ached tremendously with each step she attempted to take.

"Oh…" She held herself against a chair and then started to walk again, ignoring the pulsating reverberations through her body.  
_Damn, _Riza thought, _I didn't think I hit that hard. _

She pushed through the exit doors and began to make her way down the hallway. Her boots clicked on the floor and she tried to be discreet, however, whenever she did so she almost lost her balance and fell. Riza then found the corridor curving and she pushed through another set of doors.

It wasn't all too surprising to enter into the familiar hallway her and Roy were recently walking through today but this time the flood lights were dimmer and a few blinked every once in awhile. Further down the hall was Mr. Wischire's room. Her eyes narrowed.

Riza traced her fingertips along the pistol in her pocket the closer she approached the open doorway. A bright light fell onto the floor whenever she turned the knob and walked in.

It was the same old classroom. It was the same old desk and it was the same old lamp lit in the corner, however, it was an empty room. No on stood or sat but a backpack still laid in the seat of desk in the front row. Riza walked over to it carefully, cautiously scanning all that surrounded her. Nothing out the ordinary happened but whenever she stepped over the tessellated decorative rug in the center of his room it fed off a very hollow sound… Her eyes looked underneath her feet and she gave her boot a kick again. Another hollow thud echoed. Riza reached down and ripped over the rug and revealed a hatch door.

* * *

Roy felt his way around inside the damp disguised janitor shed. Water dripped and the passage was completely engulfed in darkness. He had no idea which way was leading in and which was leading out. Fear wasn't biting at his heels instead; anxiety was ripping at his ankles. He tried several time to snap his finger to spark a flame, however, he couldn't change the composition in the soggy oxygen. 

"Hello?" He yelled. Roy heard his voice echo a long way before disappearing. There was no way, he thought, that this was a janitor's shed, or a gardener's closet. No way.

* * *

Riza tapped her fingers on it's surface and searched for a way to find to open it however she noticed a shadow hovering above her. It was too late for her to retaliate… 

The shadow slung his hands, hitting her head with the bell of his thick, heavy metal flashlight. Riza's body slumped over on the floor. Blood started to poor from her wound and Mr. Wischire chuckled faintly. He grabbed her and slung her body over his shoulders.

He opened the hatch boor and descended below…

* * *

Well...I hope that was somewhat exciting :)

Sorry for the long...LONG, awaited update :( but it was good, right? Comments are always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11: Drip drop

Hello everyone...WELL. um I have some news for you: First of all, after this chapter, the rating of this will go up to M for Mature Audiences because there is lot of blood, gore and yes, sexual abuse, however!! I will not kill any main characters -the whole point of this story is for Roy and Riza to learn how much they truly love each other!  
Now, having said that, let me just tell you what kind of story you're getting yourself into -think of _Silence of the Lambs, Hostel_ (the first movie) and the _Saw_ series combined. That's what the next couple chapters are gunna be like so...you've been warned.

but I promise, it'll end bittersweet and I'm sure you'll love the romance later on...

ANYWAY, enough of my babbling on and on -enjoy this short, suspenseful chapter ;)

_

* * *

_

_Drip…drip.  
Drip, drip…drip.  
Drip…drip.  
Drip, drip…drip. _

Riza opened her eyes but quickly realized her vision was obstructed. Her eyes were blindfolded by some soft of black plastic…

Her feet were shackled to a chair on which she sat and when she tried to move her hands to remove the blindfold, an immense pain ripped through her wrists' bones. It felt as if her both her arms were staked down…

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

"Ahh…ahh. Ah." Riza could feel her face grow hot with sweat and the pain last for long, grueling minutes. Her entire body felt weak and disoriented. Tears matted her sunked eyelashes as she felt blood pour over her fingers.

Riza's back hurt. Her head throbbed.

_What happened…? _She thought suddenly…a vision erupted! She saw the familiar shadow that overcast her own –the immense pain that followed after. Her blackout from before…

Her body twitched and when she tried to move, shackles held her down.

_Drip…drip.  
Drip, drip…drip.  
Drip…drip.  
Drip, drip…drip. _

All her senses seemed dulled except her hearing…In this dark place, well she assumed it was dark, she could only hear patter of rats. Riza could hardly control her anxiety and every once in awhile she hiccupped. She tried moving again but the throbbing pain reverberated through her body like electricity.

Her blindfold shifted downward, sliding loosely on her nose and she took this opportune moment to try and tear off the fold with her tongue. She nipped her tongue out of the security of her lips and grasped the fold. Little by little she licked it down until her teeth were able chew it off….

Riza looked down at her arm and noticed a single nail pierced through her each of her wrists (including her bones) and out the other side of the chair's arm. Her feet were handcuffed to the chair's legs.

Everything came to her as a blur but she kept trying to decipher everything around her and she noticed something dangling not too far from her. It hung motionless and something dripped from it…

_Drip…drip.  
__Drip, drip…drip.  
__Drip…drip.  
__Drip, drip…drip._

Riza's eyesight finally came to her again. It wasn't at all dark, in fact, it was quiet bright, however, the place was humid, molded, and dirty and she could even hear the buzzing of flies all around her. There tables near her and upon then lay an array of surgical tools, dental tools, drills, knives, and various needles…

She shivered as she tried to focus on what it was that dangled beside her. It resembled that of a beast. It's four limbs were held by a strings that cut into it's flesh and the way it's body was twisted and broken it looked mangled and victimized by some horrible death…

Riza realized what dangled near her… It was a girl! Riza's eyes widened and she started to hyperventilate.

"Oh my –Ahh!" Riza screamed. She kept screaming until her voice turned coarse and burned her throat. It was all she could do to keep her sanity from slipping away from her.

_No, no…_Riza contemplated in broken thoughts and shook violently, trying to push her suspended body (mentally of course) as far away from her as she could. Her eyes couldn't stop flickering from the floor to the ceiling. She was too contained she thought. Riza felt as if she was drowing and she started to freak herself out –_I don't want to die like this! I don't want to die like her! _

For the first time in Riza's life, she could admit to herself with hesitation that she was scared. Terrified.

Riza stared at the girl and watched the occasional visitation of flies. From what From what Riza could tell was that on the girl's was a light brush of freckles covering her nose and cheeks. Her blond hair was soft and…and… Blood poured in droplets from the matted and torn scalp –it trickled in a perfect stream and collected around the opening of the girl's lips until…

_Drip…drip.  
__Drip, drip…drip.  
__Drip…drip.  
__Drip, drip…drip.._

It was the little girl, Lindsey, who came for Mr. Wischire's tutoring…

* * *

sorry for any minimal grammar errors 


	12. Chapter 12: The Survival Game pt 1

Roy trudged on through the passageway and even through the immense heat. The temperature rose until it grew to hot for Roy to bare. Sweat began to form in thick beads across his forehead and the water that dripped in the distance ceased….It was damp. It was sticky and the air wasn't dry but humid. Nothing but silence surrounded him and the further he walked the hotter it got. His muscles began to ache and his head started to throb.

Roy ripped off his jacket and dropped it. Roy loosened his collar and managed to cough in some air. Sweat poured from his glands and his breathing was starting to become quick and painful. Roy was becoming painfully weak and he laid down for long moments just focusing on breathing.  
All he heard now was the sound of his own shallow breath. It echoed slightly until it was drained by a terrifying cry.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ah-Ah-Stop –NooaaAaaahh!"

_What the…?_ Roy tried collecting his thoughts together but it didn't register until the horrible sound thickened. It reverberated loudly all around his head and his body told him to run forward. He regained his sluggish composure and concentrated on the screams he heard.

The sound was distant and far off but it sounded so familiar the louder it projected. Roy kept his body going, staggering onward even though his body cried not to. The cave was already dark enough but his vision kept playing light tricks on him. He wobbled slowly and then rested for only a few seconds before crawling to the screams.

They were growing louder and louder the further he pressed on.

Then it hit him. It was almost like a punch in the face but this time the sting lingered.

"Riza." He whispered. His eyes widened and he could feel his whole body quiver. Her screams resembled that of helpless prey undergoing some torturous game with it's predator. She screamed so loudly, so aguishly.

"Riza! Riza!" Roy exclaimed. It was all that came to his mind. Her face mangled and disfigure permanently ingrained his memory from the horrible noise she made.

Roy persevered through the struggle so defiantly that he forgot he was even tired. He forgot that he was even in pain. His breathing was rapid and uneven but he didn't care. He had to get to her some how some way so he kept following her screams.

The closer he got her screams go louder and then he her cough to hard that it was following by a gurgling sound. She had thrown up and the only thing that followed there after was a her sniffling hiccups.

"Please don't. No more –no more –pleaseaaAhhh! No-Stop! Ahhh! Ahh!"

It was as if Roy was standing on top of her the screams and cries were so loud. He searched blindly all around him for a door to rip open but instead his hand found it's way into the path of a transmitter.

He held the device in his hand carefully touching all parts of it and listening to her wails.

Roy started to cough now from the exhilarating exercise but his breaths were rapid and painful. He started to hyperventilate but he still gripped the radio transmitter in his hands.

He swallowed hard.

"Riza!" He exclaimed again into machine.

He heard her cries disappear almost instantly but she still hiccupped. He heard her throw up again…

"Riza I" –

"Good Evening Colonel Mustang. I didn't expect no less from a man of stature to make it this far however your Lieutenant here isn't fairing too well but maybe you can do something about it. What say you?" The voice growled. It chuckled to itself.

"Roy don't listen to him just get out of"—

There was a sharp noise. It sounded almost like a crack of a whip and Riza yelped.

"What will you have me do?"

"I want you and I to play a game." The voice chimed in almost excitably.

"A game?" Roy scoffed.

"A survival game –what say you to that?"

"…what do you mean by survival?"

"Simple really. I just want you to get through six courses –erm levels really but in each leve there's a key you must find. With that key you'll unlock the door and ascend to the next and so fourth –but you must it through the levels alive hence the word _survival._"

"What's the catch?"

"You have 24 hours to beat me in my little game Colonel or else I'm not exactly sure how long your precious Lieutenant Hawkeye will last"-suddenly the transmission broke and rasping noise could only be heard yelling out of the single speaker.

For long moments a part of Roy seemed oblivious to the situation, it was almost as if he was apathetic to the situation but deep down he was just scared to move. He did care but it frightened him. It frightened him more than anything because the life of the woman he's in love with is cradled in his hands.

He stared at the black space that surrounded him but nothing stared back. Silence was all that was heard but nothing but the quiet vastness of the unknown pierced his languish thoughts.

Roy was terribly frightened but he would survive solely for the purpose of seeing Riza smile again…


End file.
